Last One Standing?
by jarrettparrot
Summary: Some stuff we worked on


Author's Note: Hi guys! This chapter is just a filler chapter, but hopefully it won't be too boring. We had the help of the fantabulous Jarrett who is absolutely hilarious. The horror is not here yet- this chapter is mostly humor. If you stick with us through this chapter, we'll give you cookies! (I actually don't know about that, but you know, it was worth a try). If you find the Odyssey hints in this Chapter and PM us about it, we'll go and review your story!

Chapter One

Everyone clustered in the common area and introduced themselves. Misty started out with an energetic introduction. "Hi I'm Misty and I'm a Water-Type gym leader in Kanto!"

Red was generally quiet back then, and when it was his turn, he muttered "I'm Red. I'm from Kanto"

His partner, Rachel, who was sitting next to him announced her name and where she was from. She then turned to her traveling partners from Kanto and Sinnoh, respectively, Ashley and Sarah. They looked at Rachel then at Red, and giggled. Red waited expectantly, but nothing came out of their mouths. Suddenly, a blonde boy burst through the doors, huffing and puffing. "My name is Barry and I'm from Sinnoh!" He said quickly.

He then sat down straight on Sarah's lap. "Oops, I thought you were a chair!" Barry zoomed to the other side of the room and sat down. Sarah cast him a strange look, obviously thinking he was very weird. She turned to her friends, and in a barely audible voice, just so they could hear, said, "Nooo! I think that's my partner! I can't deal with him for several weeks! He's horrible!"

Eventually, everyone introduced themselves, and Red headed toward his room. He distinctly remembered that his room was on the left, but an arrow appeared and it pointed right. His room was indeed in the right wing. It had a name card on it. Red quickly looked at the name card of the room next to his. It showed his partner's name. The rooms across the hallway showed that they belonged to Caitlin and Mari. On the left there was Brendan and Ashley and the rooms on the right belonged to Sarah and Barry. Quiet footsteps sounded through the echoey hall and Rachel appeared. She passed Red, nodding in recognition. As she inserted a key card in her lock, a giant horde of girls stampeded towards Red. Rachel quickly escaped into her room and shut the door. Brendan stuck his head out of the door to see what was going on. However, the sight of the girls was enough for him to slam the door violently. Red froze as the pink-lipsticked girls that were ready to kiss him approached. Suddenly, a hand yanked him into a room, jerking him to the left. He almost toppled over as the door slammed shut and was locked. "Okay, Red, explain," a voice demanded.

"Uh heh… that's just the normal fanclub, you know?" Red stuttered nervously, unsure of who had pulled him in.

"I think they're gone now, you can go back to your own room.," the voice said, sounding strangely like his partner Rachel.

"All right, then. I'm leaving." he stammered.

Just as Red opened the door, he jumped back from seeing lots of faces crowded against the doorway. Rachel decided to close the door before the girls pounced. She let Red go through the door connecting the partners' rooms, and Red quietly walked into his room, muttering a word of thanks.

-.-

Meanwhile, Ash and Paul were already having a casual battle in an arena. "Paul, I know you can't beat me," Ash taunted, Pikachu sneering from his position on Ash's shoulder.

Paul replied, "Hn. We'll see about that."

Ash jumped up and down excitedly, "I'm hungry! Let's battle after we eat!" PIkachu also rubbed his tummy and took out a bottle of ketchup.

Paul gave him a withering look and took out his pokeballs. Ash stiffened up and assumed the same stance. Pikachu froze and dropped the ketchup, trying to create a menacing look on his face.

Just as they were about to call out their pokemon, a booming voice stopped them in their tracks, "BATTLES ARE NOT ALLOWED. THIS IS FOR THE SAFETY OF YOUR MINIONS… UH POKEMON."

They shakily drew their hands back and stuffed them in their pockets, stiffly walking away. Leaf, Misty, May, and Dawn snickered behind a bush. They had set up a booby trap for the two boys. There was rope, smoke bombs, and bruises involved. Paul and Ash walked straight into their trap. They tripped over the rope, and splashed straight into the water arena. There, two smoke bombs were activated by Leaf, the mastermind of the plan. The biggest magikarp suddenly evolved into a Gyrados, sensing danger and the need to protect the other pokemon. Agitated, the newly evolved Gyrados swam threateningly toward the boys. The girls giggled and watched their plan finish. Long story short, Ash and Paul ended up being sent to the Pokemon Center of the island to be treated for cuts and bruises. They came back quickly, their bruises and cuts being mysteriously healed by a glowing blue power. However, they avoided the girls like the plague, fearing another dangerous prank.

Red finished eating lunch and walked out of the dining room. He saw Sarah wandering into a different direction. He decided to ask Rachel about her curious actions, and nonchalantly strolled into the garden. Little did he know, Sarah was wandering straight into the left wing to visit her new friend from Hoenn, Jonathan. However, on her trip there, she was ambushed by a screaming Barry, who dragged her away into the garden. Sarah shrieked, not knowing what was happening.

The rest of the competitors were waiting in the garden for a gigantic round of truth or dare. As they sat down, the rest of the trainers stared expectantly at Barry as he dragged Sarah into the circle. He looked nervously and said "Ok… let's start I guess… Who's first? Wait no! I want to be first. I deserve to be first, I came up with this game!"

"So Red, truth or dare?" Barry continued excitedly.

"Uh... truth?" he replied.

"Okay. So, I know you're like famous and stuff. So, I was wondering. What is it like with all those girls fangirling all over you? I bet it is lovely! Do you RUVVV anyone?" He winked.

Red facepalmed, "Um… it's really… annoying I guess. Yeah, it is annoying. And, uh, no, I do not like anyone."

"OOH! So you do! You're in denial!" Barry grinned.

"Yeah! Of course you're in denial. It has to be me you love!" Caitlin, the president of Red's fanclub, screamed.

"NO! It's me!" Katherine cried.

"It's gotta be me!" Mari shrieked, "I'm quiet just like him! well… usually!"

"WHAT!? I uh.. well... uh all of you SHUT UP! Um… it's my turn anyways. So, uh… Harley, truth or dare?" asked.

Harley flipped his hair and said "Fine. I shall take… dare!"

"Um.. You… never mind… uh someone else can make a dare…" Red said uncertainly.

"Oh! I wanna!" Barry cried again, "I dare you to… take ten ghost peppers, those super duper spicy thingies, and eat them all at once!" Barry pulled them out of his pockets and threw them to Harley.

Red rolled his eyes as he saw Barry excitedly taking over the game.

Harley twirled as he caught them. "No sweat duuude", he said.

However, within a minute, he was coughing and spluttering, and his face was as red as a tomato. Everyone burst into hysterics, even Red. When Harley recovered he said "Ok I choose…"

He was interrupted by a screaming Caitlin saying "PICK ME! I WANNA TURN!"

"No! It's my turn! I'm the most fantabulous one, so it's my turn!" Harley said with a toss of his hair. "I pick Caitlin, who is equally as fantabulous! Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare! I mean, what could REALLY go wrong there?" Caitlin mused.

"Oh you have no idea, gurrrrrl…" Harley smirked. "Since you are just as fantabulous as muah,, I'm going to make you LESS fantabulous! I dare you to go smear your mascara and lipstick all over your face! DON'T forget lipstick! And gurrrrrl when I mean smear I mean grab the lipstick and press it on yo face and just scrub it in like it is a bar of soap. Gotta cleanse those pores! Actually, I gotta do it for you… 'cause you know, I'm just the best makeup artist there is!"

"NOOO! Not my face! I need it to look beautiful so I can make out with Red!" Caitlin cried.

Harley took his darkest lipstick out of his pocket, eyes glinting evilly. Suddenly, Caitlin made a desperate dive towards Red, hoping to evade Harley's grasp and kiss him before her face was ruined. But Harley was too fast. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her over and pressed the lipstick on her cheek and started scrubbing it in. "Gotta get it real deep in the pores!" Harley giggled, "Now time for the mascara!"

Caitlin said, " NO PLEASE STOP!" I'M TELLING! I'M GONNA CALL THE POKEPOLICE ON YOU FOR HARASSMENT! HELP! HELP!

Red, his heart still pounding from when Caitlin tried for the dive said "Hey uh, guys I'm gonna go. Uh see you guys later…"

"Oh, no you don't! You're staying right here before we make you a Caitlin!" Katherine cried. "Now that she's out of the competition, I can have you!"

"Uh.. Katherine, I think that you're mistaken. Red is my Chubby Wubby Hubby!" Mari screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Uh.. ok then..." he said, and sat back down, just as Harley was putting the last touches of bright blue mascara on Caitlin. "Ah, perfect!" Harley approved.

Caitlin, sporting a bright red skin tone, complete with blue accents and neon hair, said sobbing, "Truth or dare Red! I need to know if you really love me!"

Red replied quietly, "What's-your-face, when I said I didn't like anyone.. Uh you know... I meant it and that includes you."

"You'll always be in DENIAL! I KNOW WHO YOU LIKE! You have been giving her the googly eyes since you got here!" Barry danced around Red gleefully.

Red's face almost turned as red as Harley's when he ate the peppers. "Why you stupid little… blondie…. I'm going to strangle you!"

"Nu-uh! That's against the rules!" Barry sang.

"Barry, maybe you should cut it out now. I mean, Red looks like he's about to explode any second," Rachel said.

"Oh I see you and her huh? I knew it!" He laughed gleefully and jumped around and tripped on a rock and landed in a patch of flowers with his rump in the air. "Oh, these flowers smell DE-LI-CIOOOOOOUS!"

Everyone broke down in laughter again except for Rachel and Red who both were seething and looked ready to give him a concussion. Rachel stomped over to Barry and threw a match onto his pants, lighting them on fire. Ash, standing nearby, was rolling on the floor laughing at Barry's expense. Sarah sat there giggling at Barry as he jumped up and ran to the pond of Magikarp. Barry dived in, his pants smoking as he landed in the pond. The Magikarp grumbled unhappily and started bumping into him. Brendan still laughing came over and said, "Need a hand, man?" as he stretched out his hand.

As Barry was hauled out, dripping wet, they heard a loud voice saying, "RACHEL REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK IMMEDIATELY!"

Rachel gulped as she walked into the building. The rest of the people continued the game. "Ok, who's turn is it now? I think we lost track after THAT fiasco…" Drew laughed. "I think it's my turn! Ethan, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth," he said warily.

"You know what? I'm actually kinda sick of truth or dare now. Let's have competitions and stuff!" Lyra exclaimed.

Jimmy nodded and smiled, "Yeah that's a great idea!"

"How about a swimming competition!?" Audrey grinned.

"No! You only want a swimming competition because you know you're going to win!" Zoey and Jade said in unison.

"What about a cross-country race? Lots of us are good at running!" Jonathan offered.

"I love running!" Joey shrieked, "I even brought 8 water bottles for this!"

"That is a bad idea." said Jimmy, a horrified look coming to his face.

"Yeah, no way! That's a terrible idea!" Ashley and Karina cried.

"Yep, everyone agrees!" Claire exclaimed, completely disregarding Jimmy, Ashley, and Karina's opinion.

"Why don't we do all of it!?" Clay shook his head at the immaturity, "We can have several races going on at once!"

-.-

Meanwhile, Rachel was stuck in the office of Jarrett, the official MC for the Indigo Plateau Championships. "Your behavior is unacceptable! Really! Throwing a flaming match on someone!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Psh, you secretly agree with me. That, uh, person, is the most annoying person you will ever meet! Other than that Harley dude, that is."

"YOU WILL LOSE YOUR… Dessert, cause you know Imma eat it" he said with a big joker smile on his face.

Rachel, her mind teeming, said "I can always get Caitlin, Mari, and Katherine to get me some!"

"This is how I see it, if you get dessert tonight, YOU WILL SPEND A NIGHT IN… the cafeteria where you will clean the dishes. And I will revoke Caitlin's dessert privileges now! Mari's and Katherine's too!" He said as another joker smile appeared on his face. "But seriously don't do that again. OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding but seriously stop. Ok have fun with your friends! Off you go!" Jarrett sat back in his rolly chair and laughed.

-.-

Just as Rachel returned, they had finished their two mile race, still gasping for breath. "Rachel! Guess who won the race?" Gary asked, smirking.

"Uh… Jonathan? Claire? Not you?" Rachel guessed.

"That's offensive! Of course it was me! I drove a golf cart!" Gary cried, his ego deflated.

"Then why are you out of breath?" Rachel asked

"BECAUSE! I stopped a couple times to push Claire off the track so I could win! Jeez!"

"Well, that doesn't count, I actually won." Jonathan arrived suddenly, panting, "Then Joey, and then Claire. I think Griffin came last though… oh well. He isn't exactly a runner anyways. He just ran for fun."

Then a loud boom came from the intercom "GARY, FOR PUSHING OVER CLAIRE YOU WILL… GET EXTRA DESSERT! By the way, Mari, Katherine, and Caitlin, your dessert mysteriously vanished onto a plate labeled Gary and also into my mouth. Anyways continue and have fun, but seriously stop hurting people. Rachel, your dessert is on the desk!"

"Hi Jarrett!" Rachel screamed back at the intercom, while everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Damn you're loud… I SAID HAVE FUN! Bye bye! Oh yeah dinner is soon… STOP HAVING FUN AND COME TO THE DINING HALL!"

-.-

Jarrett sat on a throne-like chair as the rest of the people filed in. "SIT ON YOUR ASSIGNED SEAT. If I catch you sitting anywhere else, say bye bye to your dessert!" he said merrily.

"Everyone in their seats? No, Caitlin, you don't sit next to Red. Ok now that that's settled, it's dinner time!" Jarrett screamed into the megaphone.

"Where's the food?" Ashley, who was sitting next to Rachel, asked.

"THE APPETIZER IS COMING! DO YOU FANCY THE SPRING ROLL?" he shrieked, pulling on a piece of string randomly hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly spring rolls flew from every direction, one hitting Barry in the head. "IF YOU WANT YOUR FOOD, YOU BETTER EARN IT! CATCH THOSE SPRING ROLLS!" he exclaimed.

People were running around, trying to grab the spring rolls, when suddenly, Jarrett yelled into the megaphone, "HM… I THINK TODAY'S WEATHER IS… CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS!" A few began to rain down, but then he said" WAIT! WAIT! I'm Chinese so let's make it FISH BALLS!" And the rain of terror began. After 5 minutes of the rain, Jarrett calmed down and said "Okay actual dinner is served. It is two spring rolls per person and a nice big bowl of rice noodles and fish balls."

Everyone dug in voraciously and soon enough, they were full, with just a bit of room for the dessert.

"You know, I really love jamming," Jarrett said. Globs of jam started raining from the ceiling, sticking onto their hair. Caitlin screamed "NO NOT MY HAIR MY FACE IS ALREADY RUINED!"

"Oops! I hate this flavor of jam! You know what? I'll give you guys chocolate cake instead," Jarrett screeched as he gave out the dessert, "As for Mari, Katherine, and Caitlin, your cake is right here!" he said, munching loudly into the microphone. "Nah I'll be nice1" and grabbed two slices of cake and caked Mari and Katherine. Caitlin tried to run away screaming, but Jarrett yelled "Whoever gets Caitlin with cake will get extra cake! Bonus points for the face!"

At last, Jarrett ended the "feast" and ordered them to bed. "You must be in your rooms by 8:00 and lights out at 10:00! It is 7:55 right now, so SCRAM!"

They all scrambled away and ran to their rooms. Leaf, in deep thought, wandered off to her room. She decided that she would win this competition at all costs, even if she had to break every rule in the book.. She snickered to herself; none of the competitors would be as ready as she was. She would crush them all under her foot. Leaf walked into the training room quietly and let out her Jolteon, the weakest of her four pokemon. Before she could order Jolteon into the training arena, a loud voice came from behind her. "So, cheating already? Well, your consequence is the revocation of dessert privileges blah blah blah, I think I'll try something new… OH I KNOW! Jigglypuff sing a nice song for this little girl." He said as a big grin appeared on his face, unseen by Leaf. Before Leaf could react, a sweet melody began, "JJJIIGGGLLLY PPUUUFFF JIIIGGGLLLYYY PUFF". Leaf collapsed on the floor, snoring next to her Jolteon. Then, a small pink figure hopped out and dragged .their bodies to Leaf's ro'om. When she woke up, she found an astonished Gary looking over her. He snorted arrogantly, "Uh… Hey Leaf what happened yesterday? Leaf screamed at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Gary continued on, "Well anyways, looks like you don't know that you have a bunch of swear words and pictures on your face…"

"Whatever… just get out of my room…" Leaf grumbled, as she promptly fell asleep again. She was awoken again by a banging on the door.

"It's ten o'clock Leaf! Only you could sleep that long!" A energetic voice that could only belong to Marina, cried eagerly.

"Well, I could too, but you decided to wake me up earlier!" grumbled May, still partly asleep.

"Why are you waking me up so early anyways…" Leaf asked.

"Oh my gosh! Did you get drunk or something? What's with all that stuff on your face? We have that prank to do!" screeched Harley from behind.

"Do it without me…. Let me sleep!" Leaf shut the door and locked it. She then flopped back on the bed.

The trio, consisting of a hyper Marina, a grumpy May, and a fantabulous Harley, went to wake up all the others. Next on their list was Marina's roommate, Jimmy. They found him sleeping peacefully, so the trio decided to dump water on him and escape. Jimmy awoke with a start, looking for his prankers. They weren't there, so he decided to go back to sleep.

The trio wreaked havoc throughout the left wing. Drew had observed May sneaking out, so he got his Absol to guard the room while he slept. The trio went running down the hall screaming as Absol's razor wind flew through the corridors. Soon, even May got into it and they started into the right wing. The first room was Brendan's. The plan was simple. They would put whipped cream in his hand and tickle his face so he would hit himself.

.To their dismay, they found him already awake and putting on his hat while talking to Ashley at the same time. "Oooh" Harley sung, "I smell love in the air!"

"Oh shut up, Cacturne Man!" Brendan shooed them out.

The trio, quickly deciding to try it on another contestant, walked into Jonathan's room. Jonathan awoke as the door creaked and cracked open an eye to see who or what was intruding. "Hi, do you want anything from me?" He called to the three friends that were suspiciously holding whipped cream.

"No, we…. uh….. nope! Sorry, gotta go!" May said nervously. The trio's hopes were getting low as they tried one last time on Karina. Karina, snoring away like a snorlax, didn't even flinch as they put the whipped cream in her hand. However, she was extremely ticklish and slapped her face as they tickled her. She woke up as angry as the Gyrados Leaf had set upon Paul and Ash. "ARGHHHHHH!" She yelled loudly enough to wake up everyone in her wing. Karina got out of bed and chased them around the halls in her bunny pajamas.

Sarah and Barry woke holding hands. Sarah jumped back in horror; What was she doing in Barry's bed!? Nearby, she heard the laughter of her friends. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK!" she screamed. She ran outside to confront her friends, to find Rachel and Ashley giggling and laughing about how she had "slept" with Barry now. She yelled "OH MY GOD RACHEL! ASHLEY! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND HIM AND YOU DO THIS!?"

Barry woke up at the sound of this and felt a great sorrow in his heart. "BUT SARAH! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled back, trying to use the joke to cover up his sadness. He could faintly hear the sound of Sarah groaning and mumbling about how annoying he was.

-.-

The week passed by like this. Every day was filled with games and pranks. Friendships and relationships developed as the week went on. It was the last night before the competition, which meant that today was the night of the dance. The budding romantics went together and some of the loners like Red went stag. Others invited random people who they did not care for but wanted a partner. In the instance of Karina, Joey showed up at her door and said "Hey do you want to go to the dance together? Don't take this the wrong way; I just want a partner. Just friends!" Karina hesitated and then said, "Sure whatever."

The cafeteria started with a Hip Hop theme full of energy and excitement. As the moon emerged out of the sky the competitors began to tire and the theme changed and became sweet, romantic, and melancholy. And who was at the DJ station you ask? Well none other the one and only Jarrett the MC, who was constantly changing the songs and laughing his head off. He had had a little too much to drink and was soon replaced by Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff did not sing but chose to rock out by playing crazy songs. There was food on the tables by the door and many people just hung out there. The night grew old and people became tired, so a half drunken Jarrett staggered onto the stage and said, "It is time bed for! Over dance now, return please rooms!"

Everyone had turned off their lights, ready for sleep. They were kindly reminded by Jarrett the drunken MC that the Indigo Plateau Competition would start tomorrow.

-.-

Authors Note: As always, reviews would be appreciated! It's possible that this story may be bumped up from a T to a M, not because it's really inappropriate or anything, but because this chapter is a little (umm… pretty)gory. Originally, we anticipated that it wouldn't be more than a T, but, well… we'll see. If you read until this point, here's your cookie! *gives chocolate chip cookie away*

CHAPTER TWO

Hi peeps! This chapter is just ever so slightly bloody and gory, but it'll probably stay a "T" rating. If you enjoyed the previous chapter, with all of the drama and humor, then stay tuned for the following chapter, which deals with the aftermath! This story will be updated weekly; the next couple chapters have already been planned out and written!

-.-

Everyone woke up to a soft voice from the intercom, "OK. Let's have a low key start. I have a hangover so no loud noises…" Barry immediately screamed back "WAKEY WAKEY!" The sound went straight to Jarrett's ears and he winced "OW! DAMN IT!" Everyone laughed and got dressed, expecting a wonderful day. They assembled at the main desk where Jarrett was sitting. He said "Ok.. So just walk into the arena, only one pokemon allowed, and the challenges are there yada yada yada.. Just go away…" Barry screamed at the top of his lungs "WE ARE GOING WHERE?" Jarrett stood up, fed up with Barry, and yelled "BARRY SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE YOU DROWNED IN THE POND OF MAGIKARP!"

Jarrett sat back down and said "Ok then… Please just go inside the arena… Remember, you are on national TV. Be attractive, yada yada yada."

A giant building had appeared outside in the courtyard overnight. The contestants went inside and saw directions pointing them to their separate rooms. The metal doors shut behind them with a loud clunk. "There should be four people per room and one pokemon per person. Please stand next to your partners in the respective rooms!"

"Caitlin and Mari, Team #11, you will be joined by Zoey and Audrey, Team #16, and your first challenge is this Salamence! BEGIN! The doors of the cage opened and the Salamence walked out growling, with bloody murder in its eyes.

"Well this should be easy! It's just a Salamence!" Caitlin exclaimed, sending out her Makuhita, "Makuhita, finish this quickly!"

"Go! Stantler!" Mari cried. "Use Stomp!"

The Salamence was far too quick for both of them. As it used slash. It cut down straight through Makuhita and removed Stantler's head and tossed them aside, blood spurting everywhere. It splattered the whitewashed walls and dripped down the drain especially built for this. Mari screamed "NOOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING! MY POKEMON'S HEAD JUST GOT SLICED OFF!" Caitlin sobbed as the deep gash on Makuhita's side was profusely bleeding, who had already fainted due to blood loss.

Zoey and Audrey were the first to recover and tossed out Glameow and Huntail, frantic to defeat this dangerous pokemon after witnessing the killing. The Salamence roared menacingly, exhaling a ring of fire, as if challenging them to go at them, taunting them. Zoey gritted her teeth as she yelled, "Glameow! Iron tail!"

As Glameow was approaching Salamence, it snatched it out of the air, and with a swift Crunch, it clamped down on it. Zoey launched herself at Salamence as her precious Pokemon was getting devoured. But her efforts were futile. With a Dragon Breath, Zoey was subdued, and kicked off to the side.

-.-

In the other room, Drew, May, Karina, and Katherine were furiously battling a lightning-fast Scizor. Katherine watched as her Vulpix was first blinded and then torn to pieces, and broke down. Karina quietly tried to comfort her while sending out her Clefable to counter the Scizor heading toward them. Clefable barely managed to shield Karina, and Karina was left with blood dripping from one eye. Drew, eyes wide with shock, commanded his Roserade to use Magical Leaf. The leaves went straight toward Scizor and bounced off its hard shell. It dealt very little damage. May sent out her Blaziken as the Scizor flew towards Katherine, with no Vulpix to help her. It sliced Katherine into pieces with a X-Scissor, gore and parts flying everywhere. Drew, May, and Karina stood in shock still as their fellow contestant's body was flung disgracefully to the side. May's Blaziken, sensing danger, released a Fire Blast towards Scizor and followed up with a Fire Punch.

-.-

Griffin, Joey, Claire, and Jade were furiously trying to take down a ferocious Dragonite. Joey's Umbreon was lying on the ground unmoving with blood gushing out of the wound in its side. Geodude had its arms ripped off and its head crushed into little pebbles. Wooper was struggling to stay away from Dragonite, and it was bleeding from a gash on its tail. The Corphish selfishly tucked away from the battle in an attempt to hide from the Dragonite. Wooper was caught in the mouth of Dragonite, its head lying to a side and blood gushing from the teeth marks as the Dragonite crunched the bones of Wooper. The Dragonite grabbed Corphish and split Corphish in half and ate him like a lobster. The trainers watched in horror, some sobbing some screaming, but could not defend themselves since they were limited to only one pokemon. The Dragonite finished with Corphish,, turned to the trainers. The Dragonite had started to move upon them, Joey tried to run but Dragonite grabbed him. Dragonite flew as high as the enclosed arena allowed it, and bit Joey's head off, letting blood squirt from his body as Dragonite dropped it. The Dragonite landed again and faced the remaining trainers, Claire and Griffin rallied against the Dragonite and charged it.

-.-

The Arcanine growled threateningly at Red's wounded Espeon and Rachel's Lapras. Ethan's Psyduck was severely weakened, the bite marks in its side oozing blood, as Lyra's Onix tried to protect its master. Ethan's body, mauled, filled with gashes, was lying to the side as Psyduck waddled over to it and sobbed. Lyra was already burned badly from Arcanine's Flamethrower. Rachel, blood dripping down her face from a cut, ordered her Lapras to shoot another Hydro Pump at Arcanine. The water hit Arcanine and it sank to its knees. Onix, using its last bit of energy, hit Arcanine with a Body Slam. Arcanine easily dodged it, and using Extremespeed, it headed toward Lyra and finished her off with another Fire Blast. The smell of cooked human flesh filled the air. Nothing was left of Lyra, but an unrecognizable, charred piece of flesh. Sickened by the smell, Red tearfully pleaded with his Espeon to get up and it weakly used Psychic to hold Arcanine in the air for a few seconds. Lapras, taking advantage of this, fired off another Hydro Pump. Arcanine shook the Psychic off and charged toward Red, sensing that Espeon was helpless.

-.-

Flygon was devastating the arena with a Sandstorm as they blocked their faces with their hands. Solidad's Lapras was blinded from the multiple slashes to the eyes, and gashes throughout its body oozed blood. Harley's Cacturne was lying there paralyzed, unable to do anything as Harley shrieked, hovering over his pokemon protectively. Barry lay there, eyes rolled to the back of his head, chunks of flesh gouged out of him. Sarah stood there, mouth pressed in a line, trying to not cry as she screamed attacks at her Skarmory. Barry's Staraptor circled helplessly, not knowing what to do. Flygon unleashed a Hyper Beam, hitting Solidad dead on. The scream stopped abruptly, the room reeked of burning flesh as she was incinerated. Skarmory's Aerial Ace hit Flygon in the eye as it flapped in pain.

-.-

Gallade swiftly used Leaf Blade to attack Ashley's Snorlax. The attack struck its stomach and left a deep cut there. Paul's Froslass sent an Ice Beam toward Gallade. Gallade dodged it easily and went straight for Ashley, her Snorlax unable to defend her. Brendan ordered his Swampert to shoot a Hydro Pump at the Gallade, though it would not do much damage. The vicious Gallade cut down Swampert with a Fury Cutter and continued its path. Swampert cried out in pain and blood spurted everywhere, a gaping hole in its stomach. It almost reached Dawn with its powered up Energy Ball until her dying Pachirisu desperately jumped in front of her, not wanting to live without its trainer, receiving the blow. The energy ball blasted straight through Pachirisu, sending it flying to crash into the wall, resting next to Dawn's severed arm. Ashley managed to call out a Hyper Beam from her Snorlax while Paul called another Ice Beam. The Hyper Beam entwined with the Ice Beam flew straight at Gallade as it sent out a uncharged Energy Ball to defend itself as a last resort. The world went white and silence settled.

-.-

Crobat zipped around as Jolteon was trying to target it with a Thunder, to no avail. The whole room crackled with electricity. Jolteon's fur was matted with blood, and its ear was nicked. Gary's Umbreon was using Shadow Ball to assist Leaf's Jolteon. Crobat cackled gleefully as it was evading all of the attacks with ease. Suddenly, it swooped down, and with a swift Slash, targeted Clay's Azumarill. The pokemon's bouncing immediately ceased as the Crobat tore through its flesh. The once vibrant blue and white skin was stained ruby red, and the once glistening eyes became dull and lifeless. As Clay became choked up over his pokemon, the Crobat decided to take advantage of this and used Poison Sting on Clay. He screamed as the venom seeped into his body. Jonathan's eyes widened as his friend started having muscle spasms, before stopping altogether. His eyes turned cold, and he ordered, "Sceptile, finish off the Crobat. Now."

-.-

A rampant Venusaur choked Misty violently with its vines, squeezing tighter and tighter every second. Misty's Corsola lay on the ground in pieces, sliced precisely into eighths by Venusaur's Razor Leaf. Ash tried shocking it with Pikachu, but Venusaur still held on. Misty's face turned blue as she ran out of air. Marina and Jimmy frantically ordered their pokemon, Camerupt and Typhlosion, to fire a double flamethrower at Venusaur. The attacks hit Venusaur straight on and it shook them off without a flinch. The two trainers staggered backwards, completely surprised… Nothing had ever withstood that combination, especially not a grass-type pokemon. Venusaur charged up a Solar Beam and was preparing to unleash it on the two trainers and their pokemon. Before it could, Pikachu quickly used a Thunder, disrupting the charge and startling Venusaur. Angered, the Venusaur charged at Pikachu, still gripping Misty tightly, but she had stopped struggling long ago and lay lifeless in Venusaur's vines. Venusaur sent Sleep Powder at PIkachu, causing it to drift off to sleep, in moments. Ash desperately wanted Pikachu to be ok, so to buy some time, he ran straight at Venusaur. Jimmy's Typhlosion attacked, using Blast Burn, while Camerupt carried Ash safely away. Venusaur was burned so badly that it retreated squealing.

-.-

The skies were gray as the contestants returned to their quarters, group by group. Their clothes were stained with the blood of their friends and their Pokemon, and all were weeping for their losses. What once looked like a wonderful paradise now seemed like a living hell. They sorrowfully gathered in the common area to await news of the deceased. The first ones there, Ashley and Brendan, clung to each other for comfort. They had developed a relationship and they were glad for each other's warmth. Paul stood aside, his eyes unusually filled with a deep sadness. Ashley waited silently for her friends and horrible possibilities crossed her mind. Her friends Rachel and Sarah, had they perished? She was so afraid, that she shook with fear. Then Rachel and Red appeared both with bloodshot eyes, and blood and sweat dripping down their faces. Red was carrying his limp Espeon, and Rachel rushed them straight to the infirmary, while nodding to Ashley in recognition. Next, came Gary and Leaf, dragging a murderous-looking Jonathan, his eyes stone-cold and hateful.

"What happened to Jonathan?" whispered Rachel, returning with Red.

"I'm not sure, he just went crazy, after he saw Clay's death. It was like he suddenly turned into a killing machine." Leaf murmured.

"He should be fine. After some human contact, he should return back to normal." Gary said, trying to be optimistic.

Red, worrying over his Espeon, quietly muttered to Rachel as she watched more victims file in.

Sarah and Harley came back, as soon as Sarah came in, she fell to the ground on her knees and exploded in tears, Ashley rushed over to try to comfort her friend. Sarah whispered to Ashley, "I just witnessed the death of that.. annoying little brat… it was horrible. One second he was being his weird self, and then the next, he was just gone… He… He… started to grow on me… He… Told me… He actually liked me..."

Sarah's story was interrupted by the arrival of May and Drew, helping Karina, her eye still bleeding from her former encounter. They ignored everyone, sprinting to the infirmary.

Jimmy and Marina walked in, yanking a whining Ash along with them. "He didn't want to leave Misty's body!" Marina explained as they slowed to a stop.

"The Venusaur STRANGLED her! I have to go back!" Ash struggled to get out of Jimmy's tight grasp.

They seemed to be the last people to come back as no one had seen any signs of Caitlin, Mari, Audrey, or Zoey. Everyone waited but no one from Jade and Griffin's group came back either. A few of them rushed to where they had last seen them, and they saw the Dragonite feasting on the carcass of Joey, Griffin and Claire's body parts were strewn all over the arena, and they saw the worst, Jade was lying on her side with her eyes still open, in a pool of her own blood. Everyone averted their eyes after seeing the massacre. They did not check for Caitlin and Audrey's team.

A list finally appeared on the screen overhead. It showed the deceased and the living were regrouped into teams.

Deceased: Caitlin, Mari, Zoey, Audrey, Katherine, Solidad, Barry, Misty, Dawn, Clay, Ethan, Lyra, Joey, Griffin, Claire, Jade

Remaining Teams:

Team #1: Sarah and Karina are regrouped!

Team #2: Drew and May!

Team #3: Marina and Jimmy!

Team #4: Ash and Harley are regrouped!

Team #5: Paul and Jonathan are regrouped!

Team #6: Ashley and Brendan!

Team #7: Red and Rachel!

Team #8: Leaf and Gary!

Each had battled different Pokemon, each had responded in different ways, but the same question was in everybody's mind: "What had just happened?" It began as a simple and fun competition, nobody thought that bloodshed would happen. The deaths of their friends, their Pokemon. This world was a peaceful place, where the people and Pokemon lived in harmony, even their enemies wouldn't dream of doing something like this. And yet… What had just happened? Everyone felt miserable; they had just seen some of their best friends perish. They needed to ask one person, Jarrett. They needed an explanation on what had happened, an answer.

The 16 remaining contestants numbly walked over to Jarrett's office, ready to bombard him with questions, fire in their eyes. They suddenly ran into a invisible wall. Jarrett appeared and asked grimly "Can I help you?" His face was without even a grin, obviously expecting this confrontation. Jigglypuff appeared on his shoulder, even Jigglypuff looked grim and evil.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!? WHY!?" Screamed Jonathan, murder in his cold eyes.

"The answer is simple, I control the parameters of the game, not what happens. You will all die, it is inevitable. There will be, of course, one who survives.

"I didn't ask that! I asked why you killed Clay!" Jonathan shook with anger, barely able to control it.

"As I said before, I didn't kill him, the Crobat did." He said without flinching.

"Why did you send us in there, knowing we would die!? Don't you have any feelings for us? Do you not care if we died?!" Karina cried, unable to suppress the pain in her voice.

"Haha." He laughed without humor. "Karina, this is all a game. Entertainment is a huge factor, people pay for this. Of course it's not legal, but no one knows! And anyways, I'm paid well for this. Ah yes! Poor Sarah… Your beloved Barry is dead, what a loss. This may be the best season yet!"

Ashley charged at Jarrett, furious that he had uncaringly sent everyone to their deaths. Upon reaching the barrier, she was flung back, crashing into the wall, and ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor. Brendan hurried over, making sure she was okay. Frustrated, he sent out Rhyperior, his Swampert still resting in the infirmary. Rhyperior Body Slammed the barrier in an attempt to crack the it. The attack was easily deflected and Rhyperior was also flung back, weakly sliding to the ground. Leaf and Gary each clutched a pokeball in their hands as they released Arcanine and Blastoise, respectively. Horrified, Red stepped back, recalling the Arcanine that had murdered Ethan and Lyra, and injured his Espeon. Rachel flinched, also recalling the Fire Blast that had burned Lyra, but reminding herself that this was Leaf's Arcanine and not the one they had battled.

"HA! Your all wasting your time, you'll never get through! Imbeciles! You don't think I thought this through first!? I'm not that dumb, how rude of you to think that. And of course your heroics won't change anything! I would rather die!" he said defiantly, a hint of humor in his voice. "Well if you try that, I can make sure that your death has enough entertainment value as if you did try and die a rather epic death. So you are left with two choices: fight and survive, or die trying." he growled menacingly. "It was fun to see you try though. " Jarrett smirked, then leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs, mimicking a completely relaxed position.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered, ignoring Jarrett's warning. The wall deflected the blast of water and it flew back at Gary as he jumped aside to avoid it.

"It's useless, quit trying." Sarah tearfully looked up as the chilling voice of Paul cut through the air.

At these words, the fight drained from their eyes, and what had been there moments before was replaced by utter defeat. They each returned silently to their own rooms.

The intercom politely notified them that the evening meal, and that they should be prepared for the congratulatory feast in honor of them surviving the first round. The announcement was then followed up with a reminder to rest themselves and their pokemon in the following day, and to be prepared for the next event.

-.-

As always, please read and review! Constructive criticism would be helpful!


End file.
